


Type 0 Week Day 5:Corruption

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corruption prompt for Day 5 of Type-0 week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type 0 Week Day 5:Corruption

 

It was Tempus Finis...

 

The end of Oriance. The Agito Cadets of Class 0 were taken to the Pandaemonium where they would stop Judge Cid from destroying everything on the planet. It was a draining fight enduring trial after trial placed in front of them. The Class fought bravely but their lives were slowly weakening from the toll on their bodies. Tragidy occured as they were killed by Cid however with the powers of Rem and Machina they were able to renew their powers and deliver the world from his tyranny and desire for complete destruction of the world.

 

Yet he refused to be defeated as the true entity known as Gala seperated from Cids body even as Cid decided to end his life

 

It mattered not as he could always find another host. Human souls were infinate after all. He glanced down at Class 0 who laid on the ground. He decided to choose one of them. It was not a easy choice as they all had bodies easy to take over 

 

Cater and Deuce were trying to cheer the others up but it seemed Deuce was the most scarred by all of this. She looked angry but relieved at the same time.

 

Yes she would be..perfect...

 

As would be the one known as Sice as her darkness and bitterness would fuel him..

 

Gala moved in and tried to claim Deuce but Cater was alert.

 

"No way you still refuse to die! Argh...I won't let you take her!"

 

Deuce moved away from Gala as the Class weakly resumed a attempt at stopping but it was futile and the power  of the Judge began to consume Cater. At first she was scared however as the Judge's influence consumed her she embraced it. 

 

"So this is the power of Agito. ..It is truly amazing. I almost feel like wiping everyone out."

 

Deuce and the others were horrified as Cater began assulting them. Corrupted by the power of the Judge the voice of reason did not reach her. Again on the verge of defeat and death Class 0 knew what they had to do. Deuce continued to beg and plead but Cater shot at her. She quickly casted protect on herself.

 

"Opposing me means death..." Cater smirked and summoned a small army of Rursus's to deal with the Cadets.

 

Deuce had no choice. She rushed at Cater knocking her over with the help of Seven. Cater's guns skidded to the floor. "Why you..how dare you attack your newJudge..your new Agito.." She began to attack with dark magic and more Rursus.

 

"I will stop you..." Deuce grabbed a gun and with tears in her eyes...shot point blank at Cater.

 

The shot hit causing Cater to fall on the ground. Slowely dying. 

 

Gala cursed as he was foiled again.

 

Class 0 tried to help their fallen sister trying to heal her but it was too late. Rem and Machina's power was not with them.

 

"Everyone...I'm such a fool. I let the power consume me.." Cater gasped out speaking to the Class. Deuce kneeled beside her. "No you were just trying to protect me...But I..I don't want to forget you!" She broke down.

 

"Hey...you have nothing ...to worry about. The Crystal may take away your..our memories....but somewhere...deep down..you might...but death...dying..hurts so much.." Cater weakly pulled Deuce into a deep kiss..then collapsed dead.

 

Deuce accepted the kiss with sadness. She was unable to speak as she gazed upon the lifeless body of her soulmate. Before the Crystal erased her memory forever..never to remember the one she loved who gave into corruption to allow her to live on...


End file.
